


I don't like sharing, but I'll let it slide this time - Joelayan

by Lunar_Berry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Berry/pseuds/Lunar_Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Joel and Ryan want to win the affections of Ray, but Ray just wants both of them in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't like sharing, but I'll let it slide this time - Joelayan

 

Joel was pretty thankful for the layout of the Rooster teeth offices. He could take a stroll down to the achievement hunters, harass them a bit then leave. It was a usual thing for him now, almost everyday he poop in a wound them up, but he focused on one guy in particular – Ray. Joel knew it was kind of wrong to like him, but hey, when you can see someone that hot everyday you don't pass up that chance.

 

Today, like usual, he took a break and lazily ambled down to the AH office. He slinked in with a grin on his face, but that was soon wiped off when he saw Ryan leaning over Ray, arm draped over his shoulder and laughing. They were also the only two in the office and they didn't look up when Joel entered, so he turned and audibly slammed the door shut. Of course, it couldn't mean anything really, Joel was just being jealous, but it didn't stop him feeling angry that Ryan had been that close to Ray. He shrugged it off, albeit with some trouble, and walked back to his office.

 

The next day Joel went to the AH office as usual and was glad to see that Ray was the only one in. He slumped into Michael's chair and kicked at Ray's feet until Ray pulled off his headphones and glared silently and Joel who in turn grinned and sat up a bit straighter.  
  
“Where is everyone?” Joel asked, still kicking at Ray's feet.

“Oh, they went out to lunch.” Ray replied, pulling his legs up to rest his feet on his chair.

“And yesterday?”  
“Same thing.” Ray said, and kicked back at Joel who was now trying to know Ray's feet off of his chair.

“So, just you and me then? Guess we could get some kicks out of our time-” Joel started, but was cut by a cough of someone clearing their throat.

“Could you two not? This is an office, not a love nest.” Ryan said as he walked into the room, kicking the door closed with his foot.

Ray blushed red and turned away while Joel rose grumpily and spun Ray's chair a bit.

“You're one to talk, what about yesterday?” Joel said, heading to the door.

“Boys, boys, I'm actually in the room. Save your dog fights over my love for when I'm not here.” Ray spoke up, and now it was both Joel and Ryan's turn to blush.

“Whatever, see ya Ray.” Joel smiled, then nodded “Ryan”.

“Yeah.” Ryan replied, then sat at his desk.

 

Joel closed the door without slamming it, opting to be be the better man. He resolved to make Ray like him more, and smiled to himself as he thought up a few things for Ray.

 

Instead of stopping to get his morning coffee Joel went straight to the AH office and sat at Ray's desk. He pulled out a sticky note from the pack he had bought this morning, and drew a heart on it with a “J” in the middle and his number on the bottom, and put it on the underside of Ray's mouse.

Later, he got a text from Ray, just a simple “fuck you Joel.” but it was something and Joel grinned at his phone and sent a “love you too”, and looked up when Adam started laughing across from him.

“What are you laughing at?”

“You look like a school girl grinning at a text from her crush” Adam laughed out, and just shook his head when Joel chucked a box of tissues at him.

 

The next morning that Joel went down to Ray's desk he was humming to himself. He abruptly stopped when he saw Ryan sat at Ray's desk, and he sighed loudly, the sight immediately putting him into a bad mood.

“Ryan, you know that’s not your desk, right?” Joel said.

Ryan looked at him and replied coldly, “I'm quite aware of that. What are you doing here.”

“Well, I'm actually here to..well...that's none of your business.” Joel said, his brain had scrambled for an excuse but he failed to come up with one.

“Oh, I think it is. You need to leave, this isn't your office. Goodbye Joel.” Ryan dead panned, and got up to force Joel to the exit.

Joel turned and left, grumbling all the way to canteen and scowling at the coffee pot so much he was sure that if it could have run away, it would have.

 

Back in the achievement hunter office Ryan smirked at the door and put down a chocolate muffin with a little note that stated, “Enjoy – R x”

 

It was the second time that Ryan had now seen Joel in their office and it troubled him. In the lets plays he could keep a cool head and make sly comments under his breath to which Ray would turn to glare at him, then turn away and smile, but when Joel was around he could feel himself becoming protective of Ray. What also annoyed him was that he liked talking to Joel, loved it in fact, just not when Ray was around or when he was the topic of their conversation.

 

A week had passed since the muffin and in that time Ryan had exchanged numbers with Ray, and had left a single red rose on his desk each day. This morning however, instead of the open and lush rose he had left a wilting one with limp petals was draped on Ray's keyboard. Ryan didn't even have time to move it before Ray arrived and gave him a funny look before unceremoniously dropping it into the rubbish bin.

Ryan stomped all the way to Joel's office and flung the door open, but only Adam was there. Ryan slammed the door shut and paced the hallway a little before walked coolly back to his desk, and suggesting that they start filming the day's lets play early.

 

“ _Day 2 of the sabotage_ ” Joel thought, and he sneaked into the AH office. As he had assumed, Ryan had left Ray a single rose, but this time he had also left a small cookie with “R” on it. Joel grabbed them and binned them swapping them for a little card which said, “You're my Ray of sunshine, Joel, x”. Truly happy with his sneakiness he pushed his hands into his pockets and whistled a random sting of notes, chiming a happy, “Morning Ray,” as Ray passed him hardly hearing his response. From the end of the hallway he heard Ray shout out loud, “Joooooooel” but he had already turned the corner and was laughing to himself.

 

Joel and Ryan's competing had gone on for about 2 weeks when Ray finally snapped and got 3 tickets to go to the cinema. He left on on Joel's desk and one on Ryan's, both with identical notes saying, “Meet me at 7pm in front of the cinema, Ray xx” and avoided them both all day when he could. That night he dressed nicely, not casual but not formal, and arrived just 5 minutes before Ryan and Joel turned up. He smiled and waved to both of them who had evidently not seen each other, then smiled even more when they glared at each other. Ray beckoned to them and they walked up to him, but before they could say anything he grabbed both their arms.

“I can most definitely like more than one person at a time, and that movie isn't gonna watch itself.” and with that he dragged them both into the cinema.

 

For the duration of the movie Joel was playing with one of Ray's hands and Ryan's legs were entwined with his. The drive to drop of Ryan's car was quiet, but the drive to Joel's home was full of laughter. The king size bed Joel usually had to himself was now occupied with the two people he had never anticipated to be there, and Joel sighed softly into Ray's neck as he held onto Ryan's hand, linking them all together with Ray in the middle.

 

It was Joel who cut the silence of the night first by whispering, “Well, we know who’s bottom, but where do Ryan and I fit in?”

Much to his amusement Ray elbowed him and from the grunt from Ryan Ray had probably done the same to him.

“We have all the time in the world to find out.” Ryan whispered back, to which Ray replied,

“I vote we start tonight, 3 weeks of you both drooling over me does things to a guy.”

“I've actually never been with a guy-” but Ryan, (Joel presumed), was silenced by Ray's lips, so Joel whispered sultrily,

“Lets change that then.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A cute little prompt from xanzs, and something that had to make me actually plan a fic - I think it really is the first time I've had to plan one.
> 
> Remember, all pairings and situations can be asked for here, I'll gladly write as many stories as you want, so multiple prompts are a blessing - the-mad-kings-butt.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
